(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic transmission for use in an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to an automatic transmission having an overdrive gear mechanism positioned between a hydrokinetic torque converter and an underdrive.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, an automatic transmission for an automotive vehicle operates to automatically change gear reduction ratios in response to vehicle speed and load on the engine. Automatic transmissions consist in general of a torque converter and an underdrive gear mechanism which is coupled to the converter and establishes two or more gear reduction ratios of no less than 1. Recently, a demand has arisen for an automatic transmission with an overdrive which is more economical from the viewpoint of fuel consumption.